Sora no Manimani
by suguru
Summary: A very short story I wrote after watching the first episode of Sora no Manimani which looks like it should be a good series


Soramani

Saku was sitting at his desk doing his homework - it was a peaceful July night, the air just cool enough after a hot day to be perfectly pleasant with the windows open, a nice breeze washing over him. He stopped and stretched, getting up, walking over to the window and looking outside at the sky.  
There were only a few stars out yet, since the sun had just set and the sky was still the color of wisteria, but looking up at the stars reminded him of Mii-chan, as it always did. He smiled thinking back on the memories of when they had played together when they were younger - at the time he'd thought she was annoying, but now, looking back, he'd realized he'd been very lonely after he'd left and she hadn't been there by his side. Now, seven years later, they had been able to meet again, and he'd been very lucky to be able to do that.  
Saku walked back to his desk and flipped open his laptop - he felt like procrastinating a little and surfed to Facebook where a quiz was waiting for him.  
"Find your dream girl quiz?" Saku asked. "Well, it's from the president, so I guess I'll check it out..."

* * *

Mihoshi paced back and forth in her room, her laptop open on her desk, getting more nervous every minute. She was wearing a yellow sundress over white shorts, her hazel eyes looked worried, her short brown hair blowing in the breeze wafting through her room.  
"Saku, you idiot...what are you doing? There's plenty of time for homework, just take the quiz!" Mihoshi said, going to her laptop and sighing at the lack of new notifications. "Sa-ku!" she exclaimed, and at that moment a new notification popped up. Mihoshi flushed crimson - she liked Saku, she had probably always liked him, but she'd never had the guts to ask him what kind of girls he liked. Hime and her were just about complete opposites, she thought, and she was sure Hime liked Saku - but how could she find out who he liked better?  
That was when the president had come up with a good idea - create a quiz, with the questions designed to be choices between her and Hime, then post it, and see what Saku answers. Sending it from the president made it seem unsuspicious, even though Mihoshi had written all the questions and results. She blushed thinking about how she had put herself as the answer if he'd gotten all the questions right - what would he think if the quiz said his dream girl was Mihoshi?  
Her heart pounding loud enough she was sure even a half mile away Saku would hear it, she clicked the link for the result - and her jaw dropped in shock.

* * *

"Do you like long hair or short hair...hmmm...long hair?" Saku said, taking the quiz on his laptop. "Eye color...I guess, blue...age...younger...height...average, I guess...personality...," he said, smiling at the choice for 'overly energetic' and thinking of Mihoshi. "Umm...normal," he said, clicking the button. "Result says...what?" he asked, blinking at the screen.  
"Your choices are wrong, the dream girl you want isn't really like that?" he read off the screen. "Open your eyes!" he read. "Hmm...that doesn't sound like a quiz the president would--"  
Saku's thoughts were cut off by his cell phone ringing - he flipped it open to answer.  
"Hello--"  
"Saku-chan!" Mihoshi's voice, sounding upset, said. "Come meet me at the rooftop!"  
"The school? But it's closed and the gate--"  
"You have to come meet me there, now, OK?"  
"OK, OK - I'll be there--" Saku said, and Mihoshi hung up. "I guess I'll have to climb over the fence to get in," he said, sighing. He was a little worried - he wasn't sure what was wrong, but Mihoshi sounded upset, and as he grabbed his cell phone and quickly headed downstairs to head out he hoped it wasn't anything serious.

* * *

Mihoshi paced back and forth on the rooftop of the school - it was a clear night, and the stars were out in force now, the Milky Way just starting to appear, a silver river of light wending across the sky - but for once, Mihoshi wasn't looking up at the stars. She had loved stargazing her whole life, but right now all she think about was Saku, and how it probably was hopeless given how he'd answered the quiz, but even knowing that...she just had to hear it directly from him, once and for all.  
"Mihoshi!" Saku called, opening the door to the roof, and looking a little out of breath - he lived further from school than Mihoshi did, but had only ended up getting here a couple minutes later. "What's wrong - why meet at--"  
"Saku-chan!" Mihoshi cried, running towards him and crushing him in her usual bearhug. "You're an idiot, Saku-chan!"  
"An idiot? Why are you - wait, did you have something to do with that quiz the president--"  
"You got it all wrong!" Mihoshi said, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him. "Every single question! How could you get all of them wrong! You were probably looking at it and thinking about how you could avoid ending up with anyone even remotely like me--" she said, burying her face in his chest.  
Saku looked surprised for a moment, then put his arms around her and hugged her back.  
"Mii-chan...I'm sorry, I didn't really answer that quiz seriously," Saku said, smiling, as Mihoshi looked up at him and he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "The truth is...there's only one girl I've ever met that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with."  
"Even...even if she has short hair?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Even if," Saku said.  
"Even if she's always pulling you away from reading?"  
"Even if," Saku said, nodding again.  
"Even if she's shorter than you...and two years older than you...and..." Mihoshi started to say, but then Saku leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise, then closed as they held each other tightly for a long, slow kiss.  
"Did that help answer your question?" Saku said, smiling. "Really, you worry too much - if I didn't like you, why would I have joined the club to begin with? And why--"  
"One more," Mihoshi said, smiling, stretching up on her toes for another kiss, and under a perfect starry sky, their second kiss lingered on and on.


End file.
